


~I Fell For You, One Christmas Eve~

by Kairat11



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, Topping from the Bottom, a touch of rough sex because they cant help themselves, bottom!Dean, destiel au, smut with feels, so much love my heart bursted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is ready to pop the question after seven years of being together with the love of his life. Christmas Eve is the perfect day, as they met on a fateful December 24. Will everything turn out as he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~I Fell For You, One Christmas Eve~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. You will need to visit the dentist after reading it, sorry but these boys make me write so much fluff. I can't help myself and always indulge them. 
> 
> *The lovely manip was done by my dear lost-in-my-dark-world*
> 
> Happy reading!

****  


 

 

“You think it looks good?”

“Yes, man you need to relax. Dean will love it; titanium, clean lines, and engraved, it’s so Dean,” Sam smiled reassuringly as he clapped him on the shoulder. “And even though you refuse to let me read the inscription, I know he’ll be floored.” The sincerity of his friend’s words was the comfort he desperately needed. He was about to ask one of the most important questions of his life to the person he loved the most.

“Thank you Sam, really…as for the inscription, it is only meant for your brother’s eyes,” his lips stretched on their own as they always did when he thought about his lover.

The words engraved on the ring, brought to memory that blessed day he met the other half of his soul. Dean was a sudden drop of color in his otherwise washed-out everyday life. Since then, nothing had been the same; the old him had died that day, and Dean unknowingly had given him a new start.

They had met when he literally fell on Dean; he was on a ladder, fixing some Christmas lights that had fallen from one of the display windows of his bookshop. He had gotten distracted by the otherworldly attractive, green-eyed man walking towards him, and unconsciously took the wrong step, and then found himself falling. To this day, he still didn’t know how Dean had managed to get to him so fast, but he had saved him from a grievous injury. When he rose to his feet on wobbly legs, and offered his hands to the beautiful stranger; a pained moan made his heart clench. Dean had sprained his left wrist. He felt so guilty that he offered to pay for the medical bills, and also help him out until his wrist healed. So much time spent together; genuine laughter and smiles, silly jokes and heart-to-heart conversations, homemade dinners and long walks; it had been impossible not to surrender to the feelings that brewed in his heart. That Christmas Eve, so many years ago, had been the beginning of a new life, renewed hope, and immeasurable joy.

“It’s about time you took this step, though to everyone, you guys are as married as Jess and I. Soon, I’ll be able to officially call you my brother-in-law,” the smile that curled on his best friend’s lips was a warm drop of happiness in the ocean of his heart.

“Yes, seven years since that day…it seems like a dream,” his voice came out knitted with wonderment, and as his eyes traveled from the wooden box in his gloved hands to the star-littered night sky, he felt a myriad of emotions whorl inside of him.

“A dream about to come true, good luck Cas,” once again he was almost suffocated by Sam’s immense body and hastily returned the hug.

“Thank you Sam, see you tomorrow,” they exchanged excited smiles and overjoyed gazes; wave of hands and thumbs up— he couldn’t wait to get home.

The drive home was surprisingly quick; no traffic or a mess of people on the streets. For a Christmas Eve it was rather quiet, but he wasn’t complaining. The faster he got home the sooner he could wrap himself in Dean’s scent, and bask in his presence; revel in his soothing voice and feel his soft skin beneath his hands. The mere thought of his boyfriend’s ethereal eyes upon his own, had him thoroughly enthralled to the point of being dangerous. He shook his head and turned up the music; ‘I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas’ blasted from the speakers, and he willed himself to sing. To his amusement and bad luck, it was one of Dean’s favorite holiday songs. A wide smile sprouted on his mouth and warmth overflowed his heart— it bathed his body like a deluge.

Finally home, he parked his Prius next to the Impala in the two-car garage, and then walked towards the arched, mahogany front door, which was decorated with an eucalyptus wreath Jess had made for them. The twinkling white lights of their Christmas tree glimmered delicately through the white linen curtains; it was the only source of lighting illuminating the living room. It was truly a silent night; no one and nothing stirred in their neighborhood. The air was cold, but pleasant; it refreshed his lungs as it rolled inside. The pleasant smell of hard maple and birch tickled his nose. A gentle breeze ruffled his mussy hair, and his eyes drifted closed for a few seconds.

His skin was a mess of goosebumps, while haywire beats threatened to burst his heart. Breathing had never been more difficult and swallowing not ever such a feat. It was probably his imagination, but he could feel the flow of blood in his veins as it moved throughout his body. All of his senses were sharper than ever. Another deep breath and he opened the door to his haven. Cas was careful not to make any noise; he wanted to observe his gorgeous man without being noticed. Dean-watching was his favorite hobby, because everything he did was fascinating to him.

Once inside, a comfortable wave of heat touched his flesh like a lover’s caress, and Nat King Cole’s ‘The Little Christmas Tree’, filled his ears with sweet emotions. A plethora of aromas quickly inundated his nostrils, and awoken his hazy mind. Food; the strong smell of seafood, meat lasagna, fresh made bread, chicken wild rice soup, mini pork pies, and the crown jewel— Mary’s apple pie with a few changes that made it Dean’s own. The fresh scent of their balsam fir was also dominant and yet comforting; his eyes wandered to the seven foot Christmas tree standing by one of the windows. Peachy lips split into a silly smile just remembering last Tuesday, when they decorated it together. The white lights stringed around it reflected on the colorful, hand-blown glass, hot air balloon ornaments; jingling monogrammed decorations as well as vintage ceramic ones added more personality to the tree. Scarved forest animals, fluffy yetis, gold and white owls, and feathered shiny birds graced the short needles. To crown it, they opted for a couple of long, white and gold feathers.

The fluffy, golden tree skirt was barely visible now; because numerous neatly wrapped presents covered it. The light made the gold and silver of the wrapping paper shine as if it was treasure. Careful steps took him to the dark gray velvet sofa facing the tree, which was next to it the wood burning fireplace. The seasoned oak wood, burned intensely with a sustained fire. Distractedly, he took off his black jacket, and laid it over the backrest of the sofa, as he looked at the equally decked out mantle. Each decoration had been thoughtfully placed by Dean’s hands, whilst he sat back and drank him in. The memory of Dean as he hanged up a sculpted, silver framed mirror and a fresh pine wreath, set down polished mercury pillars and three speckle-dusted taper holders; a couple of leaves-shaped, golden candle sconces and a few twisting bottlebrush trees, was painted in detail in his mind— his lover exuded spellbinding bliss. The guileless smile, combined with the lucent glow of his crystalline green and golden-flecked eyes, had Cas utterly mesmerized. There was nothing— _nobody_ —more stunning than a happy Dean, and it had become his main goal to see his man’s face etched with it as much as possible.

Cas still didn’t know how he was going to pop the question. He hadn’t developed a fancy plan; that wasn’t really them, and he wanted it to be something spontaneous. His eyes had gotten lost in the shimmer of the tree lights, and his mind had been seduced by delightful memories. It was the dulcet tones of Dean’s voice singing, ‘O Holy Night’ that brought him out of his thoughts gently. His body felt taut with nerves, until the familiar mellow voice kissed his ears; soon enough the tightness evanesced as if magic. He shook his head unbelieving and ran a hand though his hair; _this was his Dean—the love of his heart and the light of his soul._ There was no need for pompous displays between them; affection was better shown in the small details and spoken in raw, sincere words. A quiet swallow and a lick of lips; the crackle of the wood attracted his eyes and an idea came to him.

 _Oh, holy night_  
The stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of the dear Savior's birth  
  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn

Afterwards, he patted barefooted towards the kitchen and stood at the arched entrance. He was careful not to make even the slightest noise as he leaned against the frame. His arms laid crossed over his chest and his weight on his left leg. Dean’s back was towards him; the sound of water splashing against ceramic was calming. The subtle play of muscles on his back could transfix even the blind. He wore one of Cas’s gray t-shirts, which was a bit tight on him, a pair of red and green plaid sleep pants, and his feet bare. A rapturous tapestry of emotions suddenly embosomed his entire being and his eyes prickled. He had to stifle a sigh; _how had he made it all those years without knowing this wonderful man?_

If he was to be honest, before Dean he was merely existing; an empty life— just observing, forbidden to participate. His eyes raked every inch of that strong and fragile body—so adored and gilded with kisses. Cas prayed that at least once, God would grant him his long time wish to gaze into Dean’s soul; he was sure it would leave him sightless, but he did care. And if he was lucky and the Father was benevolent, he could claim it with a kiss. His lips quirked, when he noticed the scarlet blush that began to tint freckled skin; it rose from his broad chest to his sensitive neck, and painted cheeks and ears a pretty color. The slight movement of his lover’s head from side to side, let him glimpsed at a dearly loved grin, and his own lips flourished; yet he didn’t speak nor did Dean turned to look at him. It was their ‘ritual’ of sorts.

“I can feel your eyes burning my skin; be careful, I like these pants,” came his boyfriend’s teasing remark; that husky voice did impure things to his lower half.

A chuckle escaped him and his feet set towards Dean without uttering a word. Once a hairsbreadth away from the furnace that sizzle his flesh; his arms twined around a fleshy waist, and tightened like vines. Automatically, he leaned in and buried his nose in short, light brown hair, and inhaled his favorite perfume—old leather mixed with vanilla, musk, and almonds. His eyes shut close and every sense relished in the soothing heat and fragrance. The sigh he held back before, made its way out of his body like a wave—it dragged the remaining tension out of his muscles effortlessly. Dean’s even and quiet breathing was like a lullaby and the smooth rise of his chest and back, a cradle that brought serenity to his body.

Parched lips planted a reverent kiss on his lover’s head, and then trailed down to his nape, where his nose nuzzled the flushed skin, and caused a shiver to rock the body he cloaked. An appreciative noise fell from his boyfriend’s mouth and his heart swelled. A lingering kiss was imprinted on well-loved flesh, on each shoulder coupled with playful nips. His actions gave life to a string of giggles that inebriated his brain. Dean’s laughter was a song—a cure all medicine. Dean turned in his arms and their eyes instantly connected. He didn’t know before, how a glance could speak more than a hundred of words ever could or how a soft smile could say, ‘I have missed you so much’, nor how a pair of hands, could fully express the infinite desires of the heart.

“I thought you were closing early today?” Dean’s hands slithered down from his face to his cobalt blue tie, and began to undo it.

All the while, their eyes titillated each other of their own volition—a slow-burn foreplay that seared his insides. Their bodies plastered together; he could feel their semi-erections call at each other, but there was no hurry. Quickies, hot and heavy sex with a hint of rough touches, and desperate and hungry encounters were always deliciously cataclysmic, yet their predilection for slow and worshipping love making always won. There was something special in savoring one another thoroughly, about letting the inferno that raged inside consume them to embers.

One of his hands moved up to caress his boyfriend’s left ear. Meanwhile, clever fingers busied themselves with the top buttons of his white shirt. “I was, but you know how some people leave Christmas shopping for the last minute; I got swamped at the last minute.” It was true, though not completely, but he wasn’t about to reveal his whereabouts.

Another smile appeared on plump lips and his eyes outlined it in his mind. “I know a few of those…, but enough talking, now kiss me.” But before he could lean in, he was being pulled by his tie towards ravenous lips.

As soon as their lips collided and their tongues flicked aimlessly against one another; their bodies melted into each other’s arms. _Home_ —his real home was in the embrace of his lover’s arms. Hands tracked the roads of necks and shoulders, soft locks and well-toned arms; all the while, mischievous teeth nibbled at the tender skin of their lips and sucked them in like a relentless vortex. Purposely they avoided venturing to dangerous zones; they both knew they weren’t strong enough to resist the lust monster awakening. Except, Dean was more daring; he lifted up his right leg and wrapped it around Cas, and then rolled his hips. Instant twin low moans emerged from the depths of their bodies, and broke their messy kiss. His man’s skillful fingers crept down his neck to his collarbone and traced it languidly. Cas’s hands unknowingly had wandered to knead Dean’s firm butt cheeks; his body was as always, more honest.

They both swallowed loudly and gulped the air around them. Their shoulders rocked with the effort as did their chests and backs; warm breaths intermingled raggedly and filled their noses with their scent. Hands clung to heated skin, while eyes remained locked as if ancient bricked-in doorways refusing to part. Dean’s love ran through him in intense bursts; punched the breath out of him and left him gasping.

“Let’s-let’s eat…,” his boyfriend said in an undertone, as his hands squeezed his shoulders lightly.

Cas nodded and swallowed forcefully. “Yes,” was all he could manage to respond, too dazed to form words.

Separating their bodies was an arduous task; he felt naked and fragmented without his love’s incandescent warmth. _Will it always feel like this?_ Seven years had passed and with it, the feeling had grown more urgent and profound. That was his answer.

They walked towards the breakfast nook; it was their preferred place to eat when it was just the two of them. The table was set prettily, every inch inviting and festive. A couple of gray rattan mats, white linen napkins and the silver flatware Gabe had gifted them one Christmas; simple white dinner plates, wine glasses, and a poinsettia arrangement flanked by a couple of silver brass, three tapers candle holders made for a lovely presentation. The lights were dimmed, thus the candlelight added a touch of romance and magic. Dean always took care of even the smallest details; it must be the baker in him. His attention to detail was always praised by his customers, which is why the bakery had become so successful in just a year. He couldn’t contain the smile that bloomed on his lips as they sat down for dinner. The little wooden box that waited to be opened intoxicated him with excitement.

The smell of delicious food and apple pie filled the air; every inhale carried with it the smell of _home_ and _Dean_. Dean, who smiled sweetly at him from across the table, whilst his liquid green eyes twinkled with delight; he could clearly see the golden flecks—gorgeous. A devilish tongue peeked out to swipe over fleshy rosy lips, and suddenly he wanted dinner to be over, so he could pour all of his love on his man’s body. As if his boyfriend knew what he was thinking, he smirked and a warm foot quickly found its way to one of his. They were acting like two teenagers or newlyweds; the word made his heart flutter and stutter inside his chest— _newlyweds_ , it sounded wonderful.

“Let’s eat before the food gets cold _or_ you jump me. Not that I mind, that is, you jumping me, but I’m hungry,” Dean teased with a grin that highlighted his handsome face, followed by wink. What an awful boyfriend he had, because he knew how weak Cas was against that.

He stretched his hand out and Dean’s immediately held it; Cas cradled it gently, his thumb caressed the soft skin lovingly, and then he spoke.

“Thank you, everything looks delectable and lovely. You have spoiled me for anyone else,” he didn’t mean to whisper, yet the moment called for it. The atmosphere was much too sacred and cozy to pierce it with loud words. His eyes were trapped in an evergreen forest that flickered with golden stars. Cas lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and nuzzled it; the gesture broke a sea of goosebumps on his boyfriend’s skin. He felt the shiver that ran up that marvelous body on his lips, when they touched it with a feather light kiss.

“Good because you’re mine.” _His_ —to be his was all he ever wanted.

The blush that touched precious freckles cheeks was beyond endearing. Even at candlelight, he could see them clearly; they beckoned him relentlessly to touch them, to trail his finger pads over them, and adore them individually. _How can eyelashes be so tempting? How did Dean manage to make an innocent movement look so sinful?_ He was still lost in his thoughts and holding onto his lover’s hand, when a roar startled him. His eyes flitted around the kitchen for the source, and then the sound he loved the most rippled in his ears. Heartbeats shouldn’t feel like they were trying to saw through his ribs. Cas was sure he had stopped breathing, because his head was spinning. It surprised him; he was still alive after all these years. Dean was a danger to his health. He was victim to an incessant delirium and his lover was at fault.

“I told you I’m hungry,” came the husky voice between laughs; their hands still enlaced, tightened.

That fall, so many years ago, had been the best thing to ever happen to him, because it brought this fascinating person into his otherwise dreary life. Dean was a starry sky on a dark night; sun rays piercing the gray clouds on a rainy day; he was a rainbow at the end of a storm; a belated answered prayer after years of loneliness. He was the best and only Christmas present he had ever yearned for. Trills of excitement and an indescribable feeling that overwhelmed his soul, made his heart flutter uncontrollably—just a bit longer.  

“Are you okay babe? You have been acting weird since this morning,” he didn’t like the concern on his favorite voice; Dean was meant for happiness—every day, every second.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired and hungry. Let’s eat.” Green gems still gazed at him with scrutiny; so much wisdom in those eyes and so much more. A soft squeeze of their hands and they were ready to enjoy a mini feast. Red and white wines, sweet and dry, accompanied the food. If Dean wasn’t such a fantastic baker and loved it so much; he would be an excellent chef.

“Oh wow, this tastes exquisite Dean! Is this the new recipe you were talking about?” the rich flavors burst inside his mouth and pulled a moan out of his chest; it was a fest for his taste buds.

Cas didn’t miss the furious blush that painted a freckled face, and relished in the feeling; on how he made his boyfriend react and the effect he had on him.

“Yes,” his lover murmured as polished emeralds looked away from him. _Too damn cute_ , his Dean was impossible to resist; it took a colossal effort to resist the urge to ravish him right there.

“What is it?”

“Um, creamy seafood-stuffed shells; it has shrimp, crab meat, mozzarella cheese, and other stuff. Since you like seafood, I wanted to spoil you,” _ah, that smile is a miracle indeed_ , Cas thought whilst he took a drink of the red wine.

“It isn’t fair you know? I can never get the upper hand with you.”

Dean shook his head, wine glass in hand. “That’s not true; who’s the one who gives me massages every day and bring me breakfast in bed on weekends? Now, let’s eat. I slaved myself almost the whole day to cook all this.”

Cas nodded and they ate in silence, except for Nat King Cole’s mellifluous voice, which filled the air with his lovely Christmas songs. Their eyes were never away from each other for too long nor their feet that still chased playfully after one another under the table, or the smiles that curled their lips nor the laughter that deluge his heart with infinite joy. Sometimes, he pinched himself just to make sure he wasn’t having a vivid dream.

After dinner, they cleaned the kitchen together. The pie was almost ready, but he didn’t think he could eat anything else at the moment—not food, at least. If it wasn’t because of his strict running routine; he was certain he would be much meatier than he already was.

“Sam told me that Hazel was driving Jess and him crazy. Every few minutes, she would ask if they were sure Santa got her letter. She really wants that Lalaloopsy Baking oven,” affection stitched his words and made his heart warmer; Hazel was such a sweet and smart girl. At almost five, she was an expert cookie maker; she loved visiting her uncle’s bakery and ‘help out’. She adored Dean, and he— he was a doting uncle that let her do whatever she wanted. It made him want to see his lover with their own child; only the thought, made his heart swell dangerously.

“Yeah… that’s all she talks about. He was freaking out, ‘cause she said she only wanted that, and I had already bought it for her. So he took her to the toy store to see if something else caught her eyes. Thank goodness for Frozen,” Deans replied as he pulled the pie out of the oven, and set it on the gray marble counter top.

“So how’s Gabe? Still in England?”

“Yes. He is sad to miss celebrating Christmas with us, but he is happy to get to spend it with Kali. He even declared that by next Christmas, she will be living here with him,” Cas really hoped everything turns out as his brother wished it; he said a quick prayer for him.

“Let’s see how that goes, I hope it’s true.” Of all of his brothers, Gabe was the friendliest, but also the most annoying; yet he and Dean got along the best. He nodded and reached out for one of Dean’s hand, and then dispensed a kiss on top of it, on his palm, and finally on his wrist.

When he glanced up, a deep green gaze absorbed him and he felt faint. Before any of them could voice their thoughts, the lyrics of ‘The Christmas Song’, flooded the air.

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos

 _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

His love’s lips draw a fond smile, and pulled him towards the arched kitchen entrance; there they stood quietly, lost in blue and green. Dean’s swift hands took control of his hands, and moved them as he wished; both of them on his waist. And in turn, his arms coiled around Cas’s neck as he began to sway to the song. He quickly follow suit and surrendered to the moment. Dean always knew how to sweep him off his feet with the simplest actions. Foreheads pressed together and eyes closed with the magnetism of their nearness. He felt the soft dark feathers of Dean’s eyelashes caress his cheeks, and a torrid fire seeped inside his skin, when his own eyelashes brushed star dusted cheekbones. His feet were no longer rooted to the floor—he floated unbound with his most beloved in his arms.

The song ended and neither of them noticed; they kept swaying to the melody of their hearts. It wasn’t until the next song started, that they realized it and smiled at one another. Then, nimble fingers ran through his hair lovingly and green eyes glanced up knowingly; his own immediately followed.

“Mistletoe,” the word came out as a susurration, imitating the softness of the moment. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips at his man’s sneakiness. The mistletoe wasn’t there this morning.

His beautiful boyfriend wasn’t one to waste time, and eagerly seized his lips. Hands tightened in his hair and his fingers dug into a cushiony waist. This time, the encounter of their lips was almost lazy, but no less fulfilling. Tongues swirled against each other, slowly savoring the taste coating them; hums broke through in between sucks and licks. Teeth teasingly scraped jaw bones and chins, as finger nails left half-moon marks on sizzling flesh. After a while, and because of near oxygen deprivation, they were forced to break the kiss. Shallow breaths heaved their chest, all the while their hands lingered in place, and gazes remained locked. _Almost_ , he thought deliriously.

Dean cleared his throat and flashed his most charming smile; the one that was meant for him alone, the one that had conquered him all those years ago. Then one of his hands was suddenly enveloped by a large one, and they were on their way towards the living room. His boyfriend lifted the remote from the white lacquered rectangular coffee table, which he just noticed held a very expensive bottle of champagne, and a couple of flute champagne glasses. He regarded his lover, eyebrows furrowed. The expression was enough to prompt Dean to speak.

“It’s Christmas,” was his brief explanation as he shrugged. He already sat on the sofa and the TV was on; The Polar Express played, whilst their eyes bore into each other.

Cas decided not to think too much of it, but was secretly lamenting not thinking of that himself. He was such an inept at being romantic. Distractedly, he sat on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs, and his hands found their way to cold feet. Expertly, they began to massage them; firm touches that released pleased noises from Dean’s throat. As he continued his ministrations, cool fingers began to knead his right shoulder as well as his scalp. With each touch, the weariness in his body and mind vanish; those hands rebuilt him from nothingness. Like that, minutes passed in silence, except for the voices coming from the television. _It is time, I can’t wait any longer._

“Dean, I---,” their voices collided and smiles sprang forth.

“Cas---,” his love’s head shook once again unbelieving. This was a common occurrence for them.

He didn’t move his body, but his hands were still at work; Dean’s as well. Yet their eyes were set upon one another, always attentive. “You first,” he voiced.

“No, you first,” his man insisted, as he turned off the television.

Cas nodded and in one swift movement rose to his feet. Right away, he turned to face his amazing man, and decided to open the dam of his heart.

“Santa told me, he wants you to go check your stocking, and open an early Christmas present,” he nodded towards the mantle, and offered his hand to his curious beloved. Dean stood up, a quizzical look in his evergreen eyes, as he gingerly stepped closer to the fireplace.

“Someone is Santa’s favorite, I see.”

Cas liked how Dean always indulged him without question; it only made his love grow deeper. As he waited for his honey to pull out the box, his entire being was overcome by a preternatural calmness. The moment Dean’s fingers touched the box, green eyes flew to meet his. He heard his boyfriend’s breathe catch, followed by the hard swallow of his throat, which he felt in his own. His hands stayed unmovable on his sides and his pulse soared to unimaginable heights.

Swift feet took him towards his boyfriend, whose eyes sifted his for answers. Gracefully, Cas kneeled down in front of his lover as if in supplication, and in a way it was—a prayer he wished would be answered favorably. Dean’s tremulous hands held the open wooden box precariously; his mouth agape, eyes comically wide, and breathing inaudible. He thought he would be rocking with nerves, his blood drying in his veins, and his brain rendered useless, yet it wasn’t so; instead, he felt strangely at peace and in control of his body. Gazes were glued to one another, and he could feel the warm tears that submerged malachite eyes, overflow his own. His hands lifted and took precious hands between his own.

“ _Dean_ ,” he was surprised at the steadiness of his voice. “A myriad of words exist in each language known to man, yet none of them could ever describe how important you are to me. How can I possibly begin to express, how you make my heart fly and drown at the same time? Or how your eyes hold the only color I want to see before mine close, every night as I fall asleep. Nor could any word explain how my greatest obsession is your lips upon mine.”

A quiet sob reached his ears and his heart threatened to burst, but he continued.

“I am continually falling for you Dean Winchester, and I _need_ you to take responsibility for that. Please stay by my side until our lives fade. Will you honor me by accepting this ring?” The heat that emanated from the fireplace, and the crackled of the wood, resembled the state of his soul.

Dean nodded furiously; his face crimson and lips wobbly. A couple of seconds later he whispered, “Yeah, yes…I---oh Jesus…,” he trailed off as his eyes settled on the shiny band.

The response unleashed in him a tempest of emotions he could hardly contain. Unmitigated joy fell as a downpour over his soul and its droplets trickled down his heart. The man in front of him was so intrinsically part of him, that he wasn’t himself without him. His lover was for him, the smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes; the warmth of his arms and the softness of his hands; the happiness in his laughter and the beats of his heart.

“Read the inscription,” Cas encouraged as his heart galloped like a mad horse behind his ribs.

When jade eyes swept over the letters and took them in; his handsome face incandesced with a peculiar light and tears brim his eyes. Dean took a deep breath and swallowed hard, whilst his eyelashes fluttered and fingers curled tighter around the ring.

“ _Cas’s wings since 2008_ ,” his voice floated out of his mouth even lower than a whisper. And it was painfully true; Dean has shown him freedom and adventure, through him, he had known himself.

His lips parted to speak, but his lover continued, “You stole my thunder babe…how---this is so weird.”

Now Cas was confused and a bit on edge. “I don’t understand Lovely. If you don’t like it---,” his words were cut off by a cold finger over his lips.

He was surprised when his boyfriend kneeled as well. Dean reached for a small, gift wrapped present under the tree and offered it to him. He accepted it and waited, his eyes shifting from jadeite eyes to the gift in his hands. _It couldn’t be, could it?_

“Opened it and you’ll know,” his lover rasped expectantly, throat thick with tears.

Usually, he was a very patient man, but not at that moment; he wanted to incinerate the paper and see the content it veiled. A few seconds later, a small black lacquered box was revealed, and a gasp ripped out of his chest. His heart stuttered and eyes became clouded. He didn’t know what he wanted to do first; if tackled his love to the floor and hug the life out of him or kiss every drop of breath from his lungs. Or maybe rid him of his pajamas and paint him with sweet kisses or perhaps write a poem with his tongue on his skin. He did none, not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t move. Gazillions of thoughts zoomed through his mind, and he couldn’t get a hold of a single one.

Dean grabbed his free hand in his; each of them held the rings protectively with their other hand. Every sound faded from his ears except for his honey’s voice.

“Cas baby, I-I can’t believe how in synch our minds are; its creepy,” his confession wrenched a wreath of laughter from their mouths, because it was true. After the laughter had died down and calm returned to them, Dean continued, his voice now more serious.

“Cas, I don’t know how to talk fancy and express myself as well as you do. But I---,” his voice cracked and with it, a few tears from blue eyes fell. As soon as they did, his boyfriend leaned forward and kissed them away; the brush of his lips soft as feathers over his cheeks. “I just _need_ you; I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I---,” he laughed nervously and his eyes fought to evade cerulean ones shyly. “The second I can’t see you, I miss you so much I feel I can’t breathe. My heart hurts when you aren’t near and my mind becomes useless. Castiel Novak, I will always catch you, so be mine forever.” It wasn’t a question, but a wish, and he was more than willing to grant it. They didn’t need rings, a grand wedding, or people to validate their relationship, but _this_ wasn’t about any of that; it was a request from their souls. _How could they deny it?_

“Forever,” was all he responded, voice hoarse like Dean’s, as tears streamed down their cheeks and their foreheads touched.

“You haven’t read it yet, the engraving.”

His mind cleared a bit from its fog and he pulled the ring out, and read the words. “ _Dean’s Angel since 08_ ,” his mouth opened and closed, as he gazed unbelieving at an amused face.

“Even the same style; I told you man, creepy.”

Synchronized smiles leaped up to their lips; eyes crinkled at the corners, pearly whites shone, and a nose scrunched. With one look they proceeded to exchange rings; the words they had voiced from their hearts floated in the air and formed nebulas. Teary eyes stared at cold bands that encircled ring fingers, and finally they melded into each other’s arms. It was the warmest and most heartfelt embrace they had ever shared; their hearts spoke with every beat, whilst their tears fell and dampened clothes. Each shuddering breath and the sound of sloppy kisses were a spark of lust in his bloodstream.

After a few playful nips on ears and necks, Dean stood up and he follow suit. His knees complained; he wasn’t as young anymore. Rapt eyes tracked his lover back to the sofa, where he grabbed one of the throw blankets, and spread it on it. A couple of pillow were also placed against one of the arms rests. Curiosity seeped in and his head tilted to the side when his man looked back.

“The celebratory bubbles will have to wait, ‘cause right now, the only thing I want inside my mouth is your dick,” Dean declared, bold as always in these kinds of situations. A smirk formed on his face as his attractive beloved approached; his cock twitched with anticipation.

“Do as you wish,” his hands instinctually lifted to cup freckled cheeks, and big hands cloaked his—so warm and strong.

“Oh I will, trust me,” he loved Dean like this— brazen and elvish. His flesh tingled and he couldn’t wait to satiate his hunger.

Enthusiastic hands began to slither down a firm chest, but as they were about to take off the gray t-shirt, his honey stayed them. His boyfriend shook his head and he felt his brow furrow. “Tonight, I get to do the undressing and everything else you usually do. Tonight you’re in my hands babe; I just want you to enjoy the ride,” he concluded with a coquettish smile.

His heart did a handstand, quickly followed by a pirouette; there was no stopping his growing erection. Expertly, his lover undid buttons, buckle, and zipper; the clothes fell haphazardly on the white area rug. Once he was naked, Dean’s face was overtaken by primal desire that scorched every tissue in his body. A shiver ran up his spine at the same time plump lips brushed his neck. Hard as steel and leaking, that was the state of his manhood at the moment. It wasn’t fair he was the only one exposed; his eyes hungered for his man’s flesh.

“Go and lay down Angel,” he did as he was told; his member bobbed up and down with each step. Cas didn’t miss Dean’s pink tongue darting to lick his rosy lips nor the tent of his pants—he smirked.

Once positioned like his man wanted, he folded his arms behind his head to cushion it. With a devilish smile and innate sexiness, his love began to remove his pajamas torturously slow _. The little shit!_ But it was worth every microsecond. He noticed Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear, and a groan broke off his chest. A few steps and his boyfriend draped his body over his as if a cloak. Skin to skin— there were fewer things in life better than that, at least for him. Even if they didn’t make love, he craved the contact. There was something about the heat, and how it soothed every molecule in him.

“You bewitched me the moment I saw you. Why did you think I fell from that ladder? And on our first date, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you,” his arms instinctually twisted around his love’s waist possessively.

“I thought you fell ‘cause you’re clumsy,” Dean joked as a toothy smile split his face with delight, and his fingers traced Cas’s lips tenderly.

His hands crawled from his boyfriend’s lower back to his butt cheeks, and kneaded them playfully. Their crotches rubbed against one another and innumerable sparks kindled his skin.

 _I will follow him blindly wherever he goes. My soul will find him in every lifetime, because my heart beats together with his, inside his chest._ The thought didn’t unnerve him, _no_ — it was a natural feeling, like the phases of the moon or the seasons of the year.

Their gazes remained bound to each other; whilst their lips hovered so close he could felt each breath dampen the skin. His head lifted and erased the hairsbreadth distance, but he only had time to land a chaste peck, before sumptuous lips trailed down his body. They distributed delicate kisses coupled with nips on the tender skin of his neck, down to his chest and nipples, were a wicked tongue made its appearance, and flicked at the pert nubs. Low moans and groans swam out of his throat, as his hands found their way to short, soft hair. Meanwhile, clever fingers played with one of his nipples while the other traced his ribs. Every touch of fingers and licks of tongue; each maddening suck and nip of teeth pulled him up to dangerous heights. And he only wanted to fall inside Dean’s tight walls. His lover’s tongue dipped inside his bellybutton playfully, as his smooth hands moved down his hips.

Throughout all of this, their eyes never parted, and he witness how the darkness of lust veiled green and gold. Dean’s lips parted and his tongue slithered out; sensually it flicked the flushed head of his cock and at the sensation his body jolted. He had to fight the urge to push his boyfriend’s head down, which is why unconsciously his fingers curled tightly around short locks. A drawn out moan closed his man’s eyes and teeth bit down on alluring lips. Dean’s face transfigured into something gloriously sinful— it was perfection. And at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pin that obscene body down, and plunge into tight heat. His mind became abruptly clear, when a silky mouth encircled his length, and fingers started to massage his balls. Automatically, his head fell back and mouth opened to chant his love’s name.

“ _Dean_ , mmm, God… _Dean_ …,” his man’s tongue was relentless as were his fingers on his balls. The sounds that came out of Dean’s mouth, as he sucked his dick like his life depended on it were pornographic. No longer in control of his hands, they tugged at light brown hair desperately, and his boyfriend loved it.

As his head bobbed up and down in earnest, a sheen of sweat coated their skins, and made it glow. At the scrape of sharp, playful teeth on his length, his hips thrust up without his permission; his heart ceased for a second— he didn’t want to hurt Dean. Thank goodness, one broad hand stopped it in time and relief washed over him. He mouthed an ‘I am sorry’, and his answer was a tiny quirk of lips.

“Gorgeous, I can’t---,” his plea was cut off by a hard suck to the head of his dick, and the tip of a tongue in his slit. The pit of his stomach was a conflagration that threatened to reduce him to ashes. Except that he didn’t want to end it like that.

“Dean,” he insisted as he pulled at short hair.

With a pop and a kiss to the scarlet sensitive head, his man freed his member. “Are you ready to fuck me baby?” Oh how he liked that raspy voice and he wanted to make it even rougher. One of his favorite things was Dean’s voice calling his name incessantly.

“That is one of the main purposes of my life, my love,” his response painted pupils darker, whilst his hand searched for the lube they kept wedged between the sofa’s pillows.

His lover sat astride on top of him, their erections pressed against each other, as pre-cum dripped down shamelessly. They throbbed begging for release and the heady scent of musky sweat drugged their senses. Everything was Dean, and the weight of him drove his brain insane. Finally, he found the bottle and uncapped it, and then poured a generous amount on his fingers. Dean was lost in passion as his hands trailed aimlessly every inch of Cas’s skin. It was only when his slicked fingers began to circle his entrance that his sweetheart reacted. A dirty hum vibrated wantonly from a pretty mouth and large hands grasped his arms.

“Baby, I’m already loose…just let me fuck myself on you dick,” the breathless words, coupled with reddened spit slicked lips, almost made him climax. And he had to wrap his free hand around his swollen length to get a hold of himself.

Cas swallowed forcefully as pants fought their way out. “Did you play with yourself?” his voice sounded like sand paper over wood. As they spoke, two fingers slid in and out of a voracious hole; it was so inviting, that he saw stars danced over his lover’s glistening body.

“ _Ahhh_ …yeah, I-I couldn’t he--lp it, _mmm_. I go-t home early and--- _ohhh_ , walked into our bedroom. Your scent hit me, _fuc_ \--- made me mis--- _ahhh_ , y-you even more.” A growl ripped out of his throat, and in his skin he felt a multitude of goosebumps blanket his man’s fevered skin. It was endearing, how Dean was so very honest during their intimate moments. He had the power to render Cas speechless.

“I am here now; show me how much you missed me.”

Lovely eyes fluttered close and a shiver raked his boyfriend’s body. One of Dean’s hands reached for the lube, and poured the cool liquid over his twitching dick. A hiss left his mouth at the sensation and one of his hands slapped a firm ass cheek playfully. And instantly a chocked laughter rocked broad shoulders. A skillful hand coated his straining erection; up and down in adagio tempo. A lengthy moan dragged out of him, and one of his hands smoothed up a sweat carpeted chest. His fingers flicked at a pert nipple, rubbed at it, and then pulled gently; the meticulous ministration elicited a loud moan. His love’s head fell back, exposing his neck; he couldn’t bear it for much longer, it was too much. Cas leaned forward and wrapped his hand on Dean’s neck, and then his teeth marked where neck meets shoulder. They quivered as their dicks rutted together.

“Oh Jesus, _Cas_ …mmm,” out of the blue his body was once again flat on the sofa. And his toes curled as Dean began to sink down onto his cock. His eyes wanted to shut close, but he fought the urge; it was mind-boggling to see his dick disappear into wet heat. Wandering hands held onto a sweaty lower back and taut thigh. It was torture, Dean’s pace; his body wanted to thrust up and fuck, but he didn’t let it.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured as he rubbed a thick thigh. Dean’s face was etched with concentration and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. One of his hands held Cas’s length and the other was planted on his chest. “Don’t push yourself.”

Lust clouded eyes looked up at his words, and a breathless voice uttered, “I’m not pushing myself, I like this and I’ll have it.” The last word was barely audible over the groans and moans that surfaced as every inch of his cock was swathed in delicious soft walls.

His hands continued their loving gestures, whilst their heavy breaths wrote a needy song. Hooded eyes bore into his own like sharpened blades and blunt nails dug into his flesh; at a slow rhythm his man began to move up and down, back and forth. Cas let him set the pace, ride him as he wished; it felt like a benediction to be enveloped in his beloved’s blazing walls. Increasingly, the movements became more fluid and faster; he was dying to meet Dean half way. His wish was granted when fleshy lips mouthed, ‘move’ and his hips immediately snapped up. He planted his feet and grabbed his lover’s waist; thrust by thrust he met the maddening tempo. Cas pulled his love’s hips down harder and whines, mewls, and gasps bounced off the walls. All the while, the thick, long cock he loved to suck dry, swung aimlessly between them. Scarlet nail marks decorated his chest and thighs; the meaning made him shiver.

“ _More_ babe, ahhh, _fuc_ \---k…mmm…I--- _oh_ God,” he had found the angle that easily hit his boyfriend’s sweet spot and turned him into a babbling mess. Despite himself and the tension in his muscles, a smile split his lips. Dean was a vocal lover and he loved it.

“So fucking stunning, _mmm_ , flawless,” and he was all Cas’s; _how unbelievable was that?!_ It melted his heart that Dean still blushed at his praises. He continued his ceaseless attack on his honey’s prostate. Easily, he memorized each throaty moan, breathless gasp, and loud pant.

His belly was a fire pit, and each thrust into Dean’s heat was firewood incinerating his blood. He could feel his orgasm skyrocketing and his muscles tense; it was the same for his lover, thus he grabbed a hold of his throbbing dick and began to pump it.

“ _Cas_ , _Cas_ , ohhh fuuuck, I’m cu---,” a guttural cry of pleasure wrenched out of Dean. Hands scrabble to grip Cas’s thighs like clamps, his eyes widened, and his body spasm, as his climax burst throughout his body. His warm seed drenched Cas’s hand and their bellies; he continued to stroke him vigorously as he rode out his orgasm. Yet his hand abruptly stopped, when his lover clenched his ass, and his inner muscles tightened around his swollen dick.

“Oh _Dean_ , _Dean_ , _De_ \---,” mellifluous lips claimed his mouth in a crushing kiss; it was as urgent as the rapid fire that blazed his skin, and demolished every coherent thought. He came with a drawn out moan that made his body tremble. And his only thought was that Dean’s insides were once again tattooed with his cum.

A sated Dean collapsed in his arms; chest heaved with labored breathing and breaths mingled. They waited until their breathing became even and steady to speak. But before that, Cas grabbed the gray t-shirt that had fallen nearby, and cleaned the mess smeared on their bellies. Then, he reached for the white throw blanket beside him, and covered their bodies. His arms surrounded his sleepy lover, whilst one of Dean’s hands ran through his mussy hair, and the other caressed his neck. His head could barely keep lifted and his eyes struggled to stay opened.

“That was our first fuck as an engaged couple, not bad at all, if I may say so myself,” a tired voice admitted with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cas chuckled and his boyfriend winked.

“Merry Christmas, my angel,” Dean whispered.

“Merry Christmas, my beloved fiancée,” he instantly murmured, intoxicated with joy.

Dean beamed at him; his lips so very wide, that his pretty eyes almost closed. At the sight, his heart dashed, fluttered, and twirled all at the same time. He felt dizzy with overwhelming happiness. His fiancée leaned down and seared a kiss on his chest, and then glanced up with his breathtaking soulful eyes. Another smile bloomed on his reddened lips, like burgundy hellebores in the winter. Cas leaned forward and imprinted a chaste kiss on his slightly dampened forehead, and then traveled down to meet honey sweetened lips. It was always a rare miracle to kiss his Dean, because he was his prayer come true; a polished gold laurel crown placed upon his head—exceedingly precious and invaluable.

Till’ death do them apart, and even after; it had been decided that Christmas Eve so many years ago.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!


End file.
